Sims Next Top Male Model (cycle 1)
The first season of Sims' Next Top Male Model. The winner of the competition was 22-year old Franciszek Ławniczak from Poland. Episodes 'Episode 1' Original air date: April 27, 2014 The guys meet up in Los Angeles, and move into their house right away. Most of them get along. Clement quickly gets a reputation as the clown of the house. Some guys find him entertaining, however, some find him obnoxious and annoying, including his brother, Benedict. Later, the guys head out to an abandoned factory where they do test covers for Vogue Hommes Japan. Félix and Ji-won excel and get nothing but praise from the photographer, but majority of the rest all struggle a bit. Back at the house, Jóakim brags about how well his shoot went, despite the fact that it just went so-so. Samuel is annoyed by this and confronts him. Shunsuke gets uncomfortable from all the screaming and yells at everyone to shut up, before locking himself into the library. At panel, Ji-won receives first call-out for his confident photo full of attitude. Benedict and Franciszek, however, land in the bottom two. In the end, Franciszek is deemed as having more potential, and Benedict is eliminated. *'First call-out:' Dae Ji-won *'Bottom two:' Benedict Jerome & Francizek Ławniczak *'Eliminated:' Benedict Jerome 'Episode 2' Original air date: May 3, 2014 Once the guys get back from panel, Jóakim brags about being called higher than Samuel, causing Samuel to start throwing around his belongings. Maicle visits the house to try to sort out the issues between Jóakim and Samuel. However, doing so does not calm down the conflict whatsoever. The guys go to Nevada for their second shoot. During his shoot, Shunsuke is distracted from his thoughts about the fight, causing him to perform poorly. Meanwhile, Ji-won and Samuel, the other Asian guys, stand out for performing well. At panel, Samuel is called first, with Santino and Shunsuke placed in the bottom two. In the end Santino is sent home for not being memorable. *'First call-out:' Samuel Ngai *'Bottom two:' Santino Giordano & Tsukuda Shunsuke *'Eliminated:' Santino Giordano 'Episode 3' Original air date: May 29, 2014 Back at the house, Jóakim is madder than ever. This time, he's the one throwing around Samuel's belongings. Maicle visits the house again, telling Jóakim and Samuel that if the conflict isn't sorted out, they will both be disqualified from the competition. The guys fake making up in front of Maicle, only to continue arguing once he has left. Maximilian and Noé, being concerned about them, take them apart to try to calm them down and convince them to avoid each other no matter what. Miko has a breakdown due to missing his friends back in Greece. Clement tries to cheer him up by joking around, leading to the two becoming friends. Later, the guys get a chance to call their loved once for the first time. At the photoshoot, the guys are paired up. After the shoot, Jóakim is, as usual, angry. This time, he's angry for being so limited during the shoot. Clement tells him to shut up and threatens him with a dildo. Jóakim gets disgusted and walks into the living room, disturbing Ji-won's reading session. Ji-won gets annoyed and asks Jóakim to leave. Jóakim tells him he's disrespectful, causing Ji-won to get frustrated and scream. Jóakim tells him he has issues, leading to Ji-won throwing the book in his head. At panel, Maicle asks Ji-won, Jóakim and Samuel all to step forward, before the call-out order. He tells the three that their behaviour is intolerable, and warns Ji-won about the three possibly being disqualified if the big argument doesn't stop. After reviewing all the photos, Félix is awarded with the first call-out. Once only Clement, Jóakim and Samuel are waiting to be called, he asks all three of them to step forward, revealing that two guys will be eliminated. He calls Samuel as the last guy, leading to Clement and Jóakim being eliminated, to the relief of most of the remaining guys. *'First call-out:' Félix Estéves *'Bottom three:' Clement Jerome, Jóakim Tjörvisson & Samuel Ngai *'Eliminated:' Clement Jerome & Jóakim Tjörvisson 'Episode 4' Original air date: May 30, 2014 The day after panel, the remaining guys throw a party to celebrate Jóakim being gone. Miko, however, is upset about Clement being eliminated. Noé attempts comforting him, and the two become friends. The following day, Maicle visits the house to discuss the fight with the guys. He tells them that it's been discovered Jóakim had Histrionic Personality Disorder, leading to him often seeking attention. The guys are all somewhat shocked and Jóakim is the main conversation topic for the rest of the day. The following day, the guys have an underwear shoot in pairs. At the house, Miko and Shunsuke decide to play a prank on Ji-won by replacing all his books with magazines with pornographic content. When Ji-won discovers this, he starts yelling in Korean and runs around the house. When Miko and Shunsuke give back his books and apologize, Ji-won throws the magazines in the pool. Miko and Shunsuke panic, as they stole them from Maximilian and Franciszek's room. Maximilian sees as Ji-won throws the magazines in the pool, and throws Ji-won in the pool with them. The rest of the guys jump in the pool with their clothes, and the fight soon turns into a party. At panel, Félix is awarded with first call-out again. Again, the three last remaining guys, Miko, Noé and Samuel, are asked to step forward. Samuel is saved again, and Miko and Noé are eliminated. *'First call-out:' Félix Estéves *'Bottom three:' Miko Strnad, Noé Conteh & Samuel Ngai *'Eliminated:' Miko Strnad & Noé Conteh 'Episode 5' Original air date: May 30, 2014 During the morning of the day after panel, the guys are contacted by the producer of the show. Ji-won is expecting to be disqualified after being involved with a fight in the last week, but is soon surprised along with the other guys as they are told they'll be going to Milan. In Milan, they move into a townhouse in central Milan. The guys bond more and have fun at the house. Maximilian and Shunsuke are forced to share a room together, and end up bonding. They laugh about the previous week's occurrences, and hug it off. Later, the guys head out to the outskirts of Milan, and have a photoshoot in an old garden. While being styled, Maicle goes to Samuel's table and tells him they'll be giving him extensions, as he thinks it will suit him and make him stand out in the competition. Samuel expresses that he is not okay with this idea whatsoever, but Maicle asks him to suck it up or leave. In the end, Samuel ends up accepting his makeover. Despite disliking his look, the photographer is impressed by him during his shoot. Back at their house in Milan, the guys are asked to pack their bags again before heading to panel. At panel, Ji-won is called first, with Franciszek and Maximilian in the bottom two. In the end, Maximilian is saved for performing stronger throughout the competition. *'First call-out:' Dae Ji-won *'Bottom two:' Franciszek Ławniczak & Maximilian Wilcox *'Eliminated:' Franciszek Ławniczak 'Episode 6' Original air date: June 5, 2014 After panel, the guys head straight to the airport, and travel south, to Cape Town, South Africa. Right away, they travel to old ruins on the savannah. To their displeasure, they have their sixth photo shoot. Maximilian complains a lot about being tired after a long plane ride, and soon complains more as he sees a familiar person at the photo shoot set. Maicle announces that Franciszek has been given the chance to return, as he regretted his decision. Maximilian is angered by this, as he feels it means Maicle wishes he sent him home. Maicle then says it means he wishes they both stayed. Later, the guys head to a hotel in downtown Cape Town. Maximilian is upset about Franciszek being back, and feeling like he doesn't belong in the competition. Shunsuke tries to comfort him and tells him to cheer up, but Maximilian refuses. Franciszek tries to talk to Maximilian, and tells him he didn't choose to come back, but Maximilian responds with that he could've declined to offer to return. Ji-won calls for a house meeting where everyone discusses the situation and try to solve it, as no one wants more fights after the house being fairly calm since Jóakim's departure. In the end, Franciszek and Maximilian become friends. At panel, Franciszek is called out first, while Maximilian and Shunsuke land in the bottom two. Shunsuke is saved, and Maximilian is eliminated for not improving. *'First call-out:' Franciszek Ławniczak *'Bottom two:' Maximilian Wilcox & Tsukuda Shunsuke *'Eliminated:' Maximilian Wilcox 'Episode 7' Original air date: June 6, 2014 The guys remain in Cape Town, where they're all feeling down after the previous weeks. Franciszek finds it ironic how he was called first, and Maximilian was eliminated, and feels that Maicle did it after Maximilian's outburst at the photoshoot. Maicle is asked to visit the house and tells the guys that it was just a coincidence, and assures the guys that he would never rig the competition due to a contestant's behaviour. Francisek apologizes for doubting Maicle, before Maicle leaves. The following day, the guys head to a photo studio near their hotel, where they are asked to strip bare for a nude shoot. To the surprise to the photographer, Félix stiffens up without any fabric covering his private parts. Meanwhile, neither Samuel or Ji-won have any problems with showing their rods. At panel, Samuel is called first for his daring photograph, while Félix and Shunsuke are placed in the bottom two for stiffening up. In the end, Shunsuke is eliminated for being lost in the shadows of the other guys. *'First call-out:' Samuel Ngai *'Bottom two:' Félix Estéves & Tsukuda Shunsuke *'Eliminated:' Tsukuda Shunsuke 'Episode 8' Original air date: June 6, 2014 Back at the hotel, the guys are asked to pack their bags yet again. Later, they're sent to the airport from which they travel to Amsterdam. Well there, they move into a five-star hotel. Samuel is still uncomfortable with having long hair, and keeps wearing his hair in a subtle bun, hid under a hat. Maicle visits the hotel to talk to the guys about their strengths, weaknesses, and what they need to do to win. The following day, the guys head to a square in central Amsterdam where they have a shoot in which they need to stand out from the other guys. At panel, Franciszek receives first call-out for the second time since returning. Félix and Samuel, however, land in the bottom two. In the end, Samuel is eliminated for not being able to adapt to his new look. *'First call-out:' Franciszek Ławniczak *'Bottom two:' Félix Estéves & Samuel Ngai *'Eliminated:' Samuel Ngai 'Episode 9' Original air date: June 6, 2014 The top three head back to their home in Los Angeles where they get settled in again after being away for four weeks. They get settled back in. Later, they have go-sees, where the final client is Numéro Homme Korea, for which they have a cover shoot. Later, the three head to panel. Franciszek is called first for his confident and simple photo, and Félix is eliminated for looking uncomfortable in his photo. *'First call-out:' Franciszek Ławniczak *'Bottom two:' Félix Estéves & Dae Ji-won *'Eliminated:' Félix Estéves Franciszek and Ji-won are flown to the Bahamas for a swimsuit campaign for H&M. After the shoot, the two head back to Los Angeles. After a tense day, they head to panel, where Ji-won is announced as the very first winner of Sims' Next Top Male Model. *'Final two:' Franciszek Ławniczak & Dae Ji-won *'Sims Next Top Male Model:' Franciszek Ławniczak Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) 'Performance' Call-Out Order : The contestant won the competition : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant was re-entered into the competition. Photo Shoot Guide *'Episode 1 Photo Shoot:' Vogue Hommes Japan cover tries *'Episode 2 Photo Shoot:' Posing in a desert *'Episode 3 Photo Shoot:' Modelling light summer clothing in pairs *'Episode 4 Photo Shoot:' Modelling underwear in pairs *'Episode 5 Photo Shoot:' Posing in an Italian garden *'Episode 6 Photo Shoot:' Posing on the savannah in South Africa *'Episode 7 Photo Shoot:' Posing nude *'Episode 8 Photo Shoot:' Posing with the other models in the background in a Dutch square *'Episode 9 Photo Shoots:' Numéro Homme Korea covers, H&M swimwear campaigns